User talk:Elas12
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the American Buffalo page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew User pages User pages work just like any other wiki article, they can be edited by anyone. Admins can protect user pages to prevent unregistered and new users from editing them but we can't make it so only one user can edit it. You can check out the full edit history for your user page [http://reddead.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:Elas12&action=history here]. Hope this answers your question :) --Anon talk 05:33, November 5, 2010 (UTC) : Twas indeed me who answered your question, I assumed you needed a quick answer plus I had nothing better to do :) : Also, your user page has been vandalized yet again just a couple of minutes ago, so I'll put some protection on it. If you'd like for the protection to be lifted just drop me a message :) --Anon talk 21:51, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Your red dead redemption wiki badges section of the userpage is pointless, it shows them at the side of your page automatically, also your current rank thing is pointless that too is on the side of the page automatically. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 15:05, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not sure what made you post this comment, Tom, but it's really unnecessary. Within reason, users can decorate their home page however they want. :I'm sure your time could be better spent editing the articles, y'know? :Just a thought. :- JackFrost23 16:49, November 6, 2010 (UTC) About the Categories You've been adding a few categories lately I see. Unfortunately, many of them are not helpful or necessary and for some you've replaced categories that have deliberately been removed. Example: we don't need a Red Dead Redemption category - the whole site's that category. I think an Abraham Reyes category is a little unnecessary as well. Please be careful because this is starting to look like achievement boosting. Especially seeing as how you've displayed the wiki achievements you've earned on your user page. Achievement boosting is actually a bannable offense, so keep that in mind when you do your editing. Be sure that the edit needs to be made, and please don't make edits to up your numbers to score achievements. Thanks. - JackFrost23 17:27, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey... I think I've met you on Red Dead Redemption before, and if it was you, you were very good at it. I hope to challenge you sometime... I was only pointing it out. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 10:01, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Blunderbuss The sentence was added by , and I see you fixed it :) The article's history can be accessed by hovering your mouse over the "Edited # hours age by (username)" thingy and then clicking on "View full history", you can also access the history by clicking on the "My Tools" button (located in the lower right corner of every page) and then clicking "History". I would usually just link you to the Help wiki so you could read-up on how to successfully navigate a wiki, but the Stuff didn't have time to update it after switching the "user interface" to a more complicated one. My advice to you is that you should just click on everything you see until you get a hang of how wikis work, and believe me, it's pretty easy :) --Anon talk 18:52, November 15, 2010 (UTC) More editing stuff I was actually about to do the same thing (I mean fixing Transport) :D The reason for the error is that you can only undo the most recent edit using the "undo" button. If you want to return the page to the way it was a couple of edits ago, you have to find the last good version of the article (in the history) and press "edit" (the one next to "undo") and once the edit window opens up, just press "Save page". I see you figured it out yourself, my work here is done :) --Anon talk 04:32, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Useless pages Thanks for letting me know, I deleted both of them :) --Anon talk 16:49, November 18, 2010 (UTC)